(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the launching of projectiles and more particularly, to a single impact, viscous fluid ram-plate used to absorb the shock caused by launching impact forces.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to reduce shock to a projectile using a single impact, viscous fluid ram-plate without requiring significant modification of the propulsive launch mechanism.
The present invention features a single-impact viscous fluid ram-plate comprising a cylinder defining a cavity and a piston positioned within the cavity of the cylinder. The piston includes at least one aperture extending therethrough. A viscous fluid is disposed in the cavity between the cylinder and the piston. The viscous fluid is forced out of the aperture in the piston when an initial impact force acts on the piston such that the piston and the cylinder are compressed.
The present invention features a projectile launching system comprising a launch tube, a projectile disposed in the launch tube, a shock-absorbing ram-plate, and a break-away fastener removably fastening the shock-absorbing ram-plate to the projectile. The shock-absorbing ram-plate compresses to absorb impact forces caused by launching. The break-away fastener has strength sufficient to withstand the impact forces but insufficient to prevent detachment of the shock-absorbing ram-plate proximate an end of the launching tube at the end of the launch. The break-away fastener can include a snap, a pin, a screw, a bolt, a cable, or the like. The launch tube includes a stopping structure for stopping the shock-absorbing ram-plate proximate the end of the launch tube such that the break-away fastener fails causing the shock-absorbing ram-plate to remain in the launch tube while the projectile is launched.
The present invention also features a single-impact viscous fluid ram-plate comprising a cylinder defining a cavity and a piston positioned within the cavity of the cylinder. The piston includes at least one aperture extending therethrough. A viscous fluid is disposed in the cavity between the cylinder and the piston. The viscous fluid is forced out of the aperture in the piston when an initial impact force acts on the piston such that the piston and the cylinder are compressed.
In another embodiment, the detachable shock-absorbing ram-plate includes a piece of elastic material. In a further embodiment, the detachable shock-absorbing ram-plate includes a cylinder defining a cavity, a piston positioned within the cavity of the cylinder, and a gas disposed in the cavity between the cylinder and the piston. The piston compresses the gas upon receiving launching impact forces.